


[锤基]Under the Rose-01

by Kazusayo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazusayo/pseuds/Kazusayo
Summary: Loki不知道霜巨人的成年意味着什麽，直到他亲身经历。





	[锤基]Under the Rose-01

**Author's Note:**

> ※Thor3衍生／私設如山

　　於九界百族，成年从来都意味着强大。

　　在华纳海姆，成年是对三十二种沟通天地元素的魔法语言如属家珍。

　　在亚德夫海姆，成年是只身独剑自艾达华尔平原猎回一只口吐剧毒的长角畜生。

　　在尼德威阿尔，成年则是铭刻在精金秘银上那段艰涩难懂的卢恩咒文。

 

　　而对阿萨神族最尊贵纯粹的皇室血脉而言，成年代表得以一人之力震慑九界千万年的无懈可击。

 

　　当年，成年之後正值力量巅峰的仙宫之主用铁蹄和鲜血征服九大国度，如今，九界之王的长子很好地继承了这个传统，好像还是昨天，被下贬中庭时的自大傲慢全都跟那把火一块烧灭在阿斯加德的黄昏，取而代之的是无与伦比的神力贯通。

　　经此一战，失去雷神之锤的雷神终於觉醒为真正配得上那张王座的神王。

 

　　Loki很清楚，与此前铺张奢华，仪式性质大於一切的成年礼不同，那才是他兄长真正意义上的成年。

 

　　但Loki不知道成年对他而言意味着什麽。

　　他对此一无所知，这不奇怪，哪怕他在兄长还沈迷於满地爬着找小蛇的年纪就将金宫书库一览无遗，也没见有哪本书详细记载霜巨人的生老病死——何况年幼的他还视之为化外之地的怪物，就是有也不愿多看一眼。

　　於是，直到亲身经历时，Loki才深感大事不妙。

 

　　异变从来都是突如其来的。

　　一开始是连日的躁动，没来由的恼火而不自知，向来冷若冰霜的皮肤被居高不下的热度取代，头几天Loki还当那是星际漫游时不可避免的小传染病什麽的——毕竟那在种族混杂的星舰上司空见惯──可渐渐的，事情似乎就失去控制。

　　在一次稀松平常的魔法把戏被体内忽现的奇异鼓动打断时，邪神那张好像永远都那麽好整以暇的面容终於崩落一角，露出下头没来得及收拾的大惊失色。

 

　　一如他兄长对武勇的自信，在魔法一道，Loki千年来亦罕有失败，何况给早餐盘上添加枫糖实在称不上什麽高深魔法。

　　他挑挑眉，将失误归咎於心不在焉，面不改色地再次施展。

　　桌上的枫糖罐依旧丝纹不动，但他体内更加剧烈的心悸伴随难以忽视的热度几乎令他呻吟出声。

 

　　「唔！」Loki皱眉，这次他能肯定，这不对劲。

　　陌生的欲望沿着皮肤下每一道血管脉络间奔涌沸腾，窜过四肢百骸，窜过每一寸肉体，最後回到心脏，所到之处无不唤醒蛰伏多年却未曾消失的情欲。

 

　　一时间，好像每段卢恩咒文都成了淫荡的开关，只要他一动念施法，欲望就会从埋藏体内那些本人都不知晓的敏感部位倾巢而出，刺激他的全身，阻绝魔法的生效。

　　然而这困难也无法阻止阿斯加德乃至九界之内最好的魔法师。

　　Loki本不是纵情声色的类型，倘若只是没来由的性欲高涨并不会令他太伤脑筋。

　　那有什麽呢？他想，就当是实验中误食蜜蛷花的球根了，总不能因为那点小家子气的催情成分就一惊一诧的打退堂鼓。

　　在压抑自己和自我折磨上，他才是两兄弟中的行家。

 

　　最开始，Loki不以为然，全将异状归因於失常或者凑巧不在状况，他压抑住呼之欲出的性欲，耐着性子一试再试，可结果却不如他所预期。

 

　　在第五次屡试不爽的失败後，恶作剧之神终於意识到，这不是一场针对他的恶作剧。

　　前所未有的举族迁徙第三十二天，他彻底失去了他的魔法。

 

　　※

 

　　跟Thor那个蠢货不同，早在九百年前他就深知慌乱解决不了任何问题，而且在失去魔法之後，他不能再失去他的从容不迫。

　　独立的舱房内，Loki不动声色地咽下那碟索然无味的松饼，沉默地考虑自己此刻的处境。

　　体内强烈到彷佛随时要烧灼而出的情潮在他停止施法後终於暂时平息，可依旧发烫的皮肤让Loki知道，它没有消失，只是如野兽般藏了起来，伺机而动。

　　这段相对的平复正好让他有足够的冷静面对自己的异常。

　　九界之大，魔法体系繁杂奥妙且不可估量，万法不离其宗，使用魔法的原则道理大多与沟通元素脱不了关系，掌握那方法就好比掌握一门语言，一旦融会贯通，就不存在无法沟通的窘境──除非过程中受到噪音杂讯的干扰。

　　Loki想，他现在就正处在一场不知缘由的巨大噪音中心。

　　他的身体在发热，四肢的力量在消失，下腹欲望高涨，受制於这见鬼的身体异状，尽管他将魔法语言和数百种语法变化熟记於心，可每一次施法过程都不尽顺利，才总是以失败告终。

 

　　两者之间必有关联，只是，那会是什麽？又会持续多久？他还能恢复原状吗？

　　思绪至此，邪神再也坐不住。

 

　　舱房附设的盥洗间内，Loki拨了自己一脸凉水，抬首从镜中瞧见一张不复往日苍白的面容。

　　一张被情欲浸染的脸在镜中清晰可辨，他的颊肉被晕染上情动的红晕，眼眶泛红，冷绿的眼瞳含着一层欲求不满的水光，搬是弄非的薄唇现在只得难堪地喘着热气，Loki简直要被自己这软弱又没用的模样气哭了。

　　就像野兽发情。

　　他忍不住对着镜子露出一抹不合时宜的讥诮微笑，下一秒，脑海中顿时掠过一个念头。

　　像被钝物狠狠重击脑袋，Loki脸上出现了一闪而逝的错愕，接着他便为了那疯狂的想法沉下脸。

　　像野兽发情……发情？

　　是了，如果这异变的起因不是任何一种不为人知的星际病毒作祟，那就是他体内霜巨人的血脉造成的结果──或许霜巨人的成长过程正需要经历这个。

　　除此之外，Loki也想不出更合理的解释了。

　　毕竟，他在阿斯加德住了上千年，从没看过任何一人身上产生过如他这般的诡异变化，而他与神国众人唯一最大的不同就只有他是个霜巨人！

　　可笑他正因为没在约顿海姆住过哪怕一个日夜，才会落到如今这种境地。

 

　　Loki很快地从令他有些头晕的愤怒中回过神，反覆咀嚼发情的定义。

　　一般而言，物种的发情是有时限的，如果他失去的魔法是源於发情，那就算他无所作为，是否在度过一段他也不知道多长的期间後，就能恢复如常？

　　Loki眯起眼，觉得这假设逻辑清楚，因果合理，并马上采纳推论：只要忍耐，总会恢复。

 

　　但此刻的他还不知道，接下来的好些日子，他都得为这过度天真的想法受罪。

 

　　※

 

　　Thor觉得自己弟弟似乎对他有所隐瞒。

　　当然这并不是多新鲜的事，Loki自小到大时常如此，他敢说他弟弟的秘密比全宇宙所有说不清名字的星辰加起来还要多，而Thor对此见怪不怪。

　　他真正奇怪的是，Loki竟然没将这古怪粉饰太平。

　　这实在不对劲。

 

　　瞧，他的神王生涯在安顿完族人後才是真正的开始，舰上大小事接踵而来，从九界之王的神坛落为一艘满载平民的飞船船长，Thor对此责无旁贷。

　　他忙得脚不沾地的，却仍旧察觉出Loki的异样，岂不间接说明，对方连佯装无事的力气也完全失去？

 

　　到今天为止，他已经一个星期没见到Loki了。

　　鉴於他弟弟众所皆知的坏脾气和难以捉摸的行事风格，这并不能代表什麽。

　　可只有Thor知道，自从他们一块用那把火烧灭两人自小争到大金宫之後，无论幻影或者本人，Loki每天都会在固定时间出现在飞船的了望室里，面对星海深处低声诵念悼词

　　──除了这个星期。

　　而Thor不觉得Loki是因为心生厌烦才半途而废，这个想法驱使他迈向Loki的舱房。

 

　　※

 

　　一直以来，他对自己弟弟的想法比他以为的还要更复杂。

　　对於Loki，饶是Thor也无法精准地说明他的定義，如果硬要用中庭语汇来形容，那大抵就是又爱又恨。

　　他从来是没有条件的爱他，但同时又恨他在使坏的路上走得太远。

 

　　从下贬中庭到登基为王，在对神而言稍纵即逝的短短几年间，昔日的仙宫大王子在最短时间内长出了心眼，每当他想起Loki还不那麽善於用假笑掩藏真心的时候，想起那对绿茵茵的眼珠含着泪，说他活在阴影之中，就恨不得给他更多。

　　他当然爱他，如爱他的身上的每一个部分，只是当他意识到这种没有限度的溺爱和放任其实才是对Loki的伤害时，Thor终於做出决定。

 

　　在萨卡星上的那次谈话之前，Thor从没想过两人的告别。

　　就算Loki总拿着那柄小匕首往自己身上捅了又捅，带领奇瑞塔大军毁了半个纽约，用那副柔软无害的面目欺骗他一次又一次，Thor都没兴起过这样荒诞的念头。

　　他们是兄弟，无论Loki再怎麽不愿意承认，他们就是彼此无庸置疑的半身，九界中没有什麽能把他们分开，何况Loki并不坏，那只是超过一点点的恶作剧，只要他愿意稍微降低频率，那看在Thor眼中也无异於是种无伤大雅的可爱。

 

　　可彼时，在逼仄的电梯中，短时间内经历太多的Thor终於意识到，也许命运如此。

　　那时，他刚得知自己父亲是九界第一骗子，他长姊是个刽子手，如果这些都是既定事实，那麽他的弟弟想使坏，他又怎麽妄图能阻止。

　　如果他们注定背道而驰，他或许不该自命不凡地试图去改变什麽。

　　过去，他总以Loki的兄长自居，告诉他该这样丶该那样，该放弃那些小把戏，该变得更好，不该老是捣乱使坏还不回家，这份自以为是丶高高在上的爱本来就是错的，最後会招致错误的结果，也是理所当然。

　　所以他放弃了。

 

　　Thor想，当时的自己也没有更好的办法，或者那决断中还带了那麽一点点私心：阿斯加德危急存亡之际，Loki没必要同自己一道淌这混水，如果他离开，至少会安全。

　　於是他放Loki自由。

　　他要到那儿去使坏丶要永不相见丶或者什麽都好，不会再有人强求他乖乖回家或者做个好人，他的前路由他自己掌握，Thor不干涉也不打扰，他已做好承担Loki所有选择的准备──哪怕两人可能真的会从此不再相见。

　　可意外的是，这反倒带来意想不到的结果。

 

　　Thor当然记得此前发生的所有爱憎，他还没老到会被记忆淹没的年纪，可当他在飞船上见到弟弟那张脸对他安静地微笑时，又好像一切都无所谓了。

　　在这之前，他以為自己會为Loki往昔犯下的过错愤怒，指责他把中庭当作战争游戏的游乐场丶痛骂他一而再地用死亡鞭笞他的灵魂，可他没有丶也不想那麽做。

 

　　当Loki接住他抛去的瓶盖，带着令他怀念的可爱神情站在那儿，对他说「我在这。」时，Thor终於认知到，除了Loki以外，他不需要任何東西。

 

　　事实上，他就是停止不了去爱他。

　　并且，他知道Loki也是如此。

 

TBC.


End file.
